


Memorias Olvidadas

by SarineCassius



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV First Person, poetry-ish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarineCassius/pseuds/SarineCassius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hace ya tanto de los encuentros fugitivos en Michigan, que me pregunto si en realidad ocurrieron</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorias Olvidadas

**Memorias Olvidadas.**

No recuerdo exactamente cuándo, ni exactamente dónde, se han borrado de mi mente los detalles. Ya ni siquiera estoy segura de que tus ojos sean del color del cielo del medio día. Tal vez son del color de la hierba perlada de rocío. Tal vez ni siquiera miré tus ojos.

Olvidé si llovió esa tarde, y por más que lo intente, no puedo volver a escuchar el eco de tu voz en mis oídos.

No sé que fue lo que dijimos, no sé si aquella tarde juramos amor durante el ocaso. Y hace ya tanto de aquel encuentro que se borraron las promesas y los besos.

Pero a pesar del tiempo y el espacio, no olvido los silencios, ni la dulce tibieza de tu abrazo.

No recuerdo ni cuándo ni donde. Y aunque busque no encuentro los por qués.

Pero esa tarde estuvimos juntos, y eso fue suficiente…


End file.
